Better Than Me
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: YamatoWhoever you want... kind of. :]After spending time without the girl he realized he loved too late, he finally got another chance. [Oneshot] [2nd POV]


**A/N: I was listening to a certain song, and this just 'popped' into my mind. :)  
I hope you enjoy. Tehe. By the way, it was supposed to be a certain (♥) pairing, but  
I purposely didn't use a name for a lady, so you can use your imagination. :)  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**

**Btw; I don't own Digimon (Sadly). / **

**Better Than Me**

I saw you through the window of a fancy restaurant. I was walking home from one of my gigs, and you sat in a chair with your new boyfriend. Guilt filled my insides, as I saw your sad smile at him. He wore a tuxedo, and you finally had the chance to wear that expensive dress, that I promised you could wear when we go to that restaurant. He got up to use the restroom, and you leaned forward, with your elbows on the table, and your hands pressed up to her face. Are you over me, after all these years?

I was a horrible boyfriend, I have to remind myself. I lied in your face, staring straight into your eyes. You even believed me, over your best friend, but he understood. He told me, because he saw how I just lied staring into those loving eyes. I wonder how I never cracked down, when I lied, and looking straight into those eyes that would believe anything that came out of my mouth.

It wasn't right.

And after not so long of dating, when I finally talked you into sleeping with me; I don't think I've ever felt so much bliss. Even after sleeping with all those girls while we were dating. I never really needed them, to be honest. I was just used to breaking hearts, and to have someone so innocent was different. It was addicting.

I'm sorry.

But the day you left, I promised I wouldn't miss you. I didn't till I saw you walking hand in hand with your new boyfriend. Your best friend told me he's not cheating on you, and he's not taking advantage. He also told me you're not happy. You haven't been happy in a long time, and as I stared through the window, I understand what you mean.

That feeling we had; it's still there. Even though you don't realize I was staring at you, I can tell we still have that connection. You wish he was me, but that I was like him. Isn't that right? You wish I was loyal, and respectful. You wish he made you feel those butterflies you told me about, and that feeling of completeness.

I felt that too; I didn't lie that time, like you thought.

I didn't lie either when I told you it felt perfect after you spend the night. You were the only girl I woke up with, in my arms. It was something special; that we only did. It was what made you different and special in my heart, no matter what I tell myself.

He returned, and a waiter came, with a piece of cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake; your favorite.

I remember our first anniversary. I had a concert that night, and you came, watching on the side of the stage while I sang songs for you. Only you, even though you probably thought they were for those other girls. I promise; it's still just for you. After that concert, though, we missed the reservations at the fancy restaurant you sit at now, with that boy, and we went to my apartment. It was our first time…

Well, your first time, and our first time together.

That morning I woke up with you in my arms. You smelled of strawberry cheesecake lotion, and I joked about it. You rolled your eyes, and said it reminded you of me. That night, I made you cheesecake, and fed it to you in bed.

I told you I loved you, and meant it.

I still do, but you deserve the boy whose inside instead. My brother told me how he's different from me, entirely. That's good. You never deserved to be treated the way I treated you. I would change for you, though, but I lost my chance. I have to live with it.

He's on one knee, and you're crying. Are they tears of joy? Your body's shaking, and you're standing up too quick. His face's broken, and upset. Did… you say _no_?

You're leaving him, and he starts to cry. I turn my attention from the window, to the door, where you're coming out of. You turn, and I look straight into your eyes. I feel my heart break, as you noticed. I was watching you two all along. You run the other way, and I can't just let you out of my life.

I need to know. My mind keeps filling with ideas of why you left him. After two years of dating, and he finally proposed. Is it because of me? Is there a chance for us, again? My feet are following your footsteps, and when you turn down an alleyway, I ran faster, as I hear you scream.

A man grabbed you, holding a knife to your neck. He's alone, and trying to touch you, as I get there. Rage fills my insides, as I grab his arm and punch his face. Blood is spreading over his face, as he falls to the ground, and I get on top of him, punching his face into scraps. He's unconscious when I turn to see you, breathing hard, trying to stop sobbing. I get off of him, and pull you into my arms. You smelled like strawberry cheesecake.

"Are you okay," I whispered, as your body shook, and you nodded. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." I wonder why you let me take you somewhere, but it doesn't matter.

I led you into a small diner. I wonder if you remember this place. We had our first date here, and sadly, this was where you caught me with another girl. It changed a lot, after all those years, but those feelings were still there. We sit in our regular booth, and I have the waitress to get us coffee.

You're leaning into my chest, and the tears have stopped.

"Yamato…" your voice was shaky. I understood why. "I-I don't know why you're always there, when I least expect it." Was I like your guardian angel? How ironic, since you're the angel and I was the one who's sinned. "Why were you at the restaurant?"

My throat constricted, and I felt my muscles tighten in my body. Why was it so hard for me to tell you the truth? _I was watching you, to see if you were truly happy, because I'm not?_ Could I tell you that? "Uh… no reason." Those eyes stared at me. Could I keep this up much longer? "Are you feeling okay?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad you were there. I always hear about that stuff, but –"

The sound of the door's little bell jingle made our attention sway to the entrance. Normally, we would've ignored it, but somehow, we knew it was important. It was your fiancé, or ex-fiancé… or boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend…

Whatever; You know who I'm talking about.

He came running, out of breath. His eyes were red, from crying, and he stared shocked at how we are sitting. "So, he's the reason, huh? I've just been a fool all along!"

"No! It's not like that Daisuke!" you cried. He just turns around, and leaves, as you get up, but you sigh, sitting down. "I can't do this anymore, Yamato. What's going on?"

"What do you-?"

"Why were you outside the restaurant? Why did you follow me down that alley and save me!? Why haven't you left my mind for those two years we've been separated? Why do you haunt me!?" tears were filling your eyes. "Why did I let that man that loves me and would take care of me forever, and be loyal, because of the thought of you?" I winced, at the tone of your voice. Tears were filling your eyes, and I seemed to have lost my voice.

What could I say to you?

No, how could I _express_ why we're like _this_.

I leaned in, closing the gap between your lips and mine. I heard you gasp, and your arms wrapped around my neck, kissing me back. Our lips separated, and I smiled. "Because… we're not meant to be over?" I was still scared; what if you realized you don't love me anymore? "I love you," I confessed, before you could say anything else. "I couldn't get you out of my head, and I fixed my ways. I wanted to fix everything that made us break up, and the only thing I couldn't fix was the smell in my apartment, but I'm willing to move out, just for you."

A soft smile grew on your face. "Yamato… do you mean it?"

I nodded. "I mean it. You deserve better than me, but I'll do my best to make you happy."

"I love you Yamato," you mumbled, kissing me again.

"I love you too."

-_fin_-


End file.
